When Dreams Become Reality
by Constantly Defying Gravity
Summary: Chris has had a crush on Jonathan Groff since seeing him in Spring Awakening for his 17th birthday.  Groff has just been invited by Ryan Murphy to guest star in Glee. This is what happens when they meet...


Chris awoke suddenly, with the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. This was not a normal reaction for him. For some time after his bad dream, which led him to waking up screaming beside Amber, these strange and random outbursts continued. You see, for Chris it was not common practice to have people sharing his bed, least of all someone whose sole purpose is not merely to sleep.

For that night in particular, the person sharing his bed was not his best friend Amber, but nevertheless, an extremely unexpected surprise.  
Jonathan Groff, the extremely sexy and godlike human being, was sprawled across his bed in a deep sleep, his angelic look still present, even in slumber.  
He blinks twice, then pinches himself, to make sure he was no longer dreaming.  
"Nope, he's still here" Chris says in awe. The guy he has wanted and dreamed of for soo long, was actually here. From the day he went to New York to see Spring Awakening for his birthday, til now, was the length of the crush.  
The story of how his crush and idol found his way in between his sheets begins….

5:45am

The alarm begins to play, gradually getting louder and louder until Chris is forced to get up to switch it off….  
"I cant believe how early it is. Im soo not a morning person," Chris mumbles to himself."

No matter how many early mornings experienced at this inhuman hour, Chris would never get used to it. The only thing enabling him to get out of bed was the thought of seeing his Glee family once again. He just knew that the moment he stumbled onto set, Amber would be there to greet him with a huge smile along with an equally huge cup of coffee. That thought, among many others were his sole motivation that morning.

Arriving on set, he found his bff Amber smiling (as predicted) and holding his "wake up and get at 'em" cup of coffee in one hand.  
"How are you love?" she said, handing the coffee over and simultaneously hugging him.  
"I'm good sweetie" Chris replied, "just a little tired. My dreams are keeping me awake as usual."  
"Well I have some news that will perk you right up" she said. A cheeky grin spreading across her face.

Chris sighed, but couldn't help smiling to himself "Go on, what is it?" It was way too early for guessing games, but with Amber he didn't mind playing along.

"Lea's friend Jonathan is coming to the set today. Ryan has given him a few lines."

"Are you serious?" Chris said. "Jonathan…as in Jonathan Groff. The lead actor in the broadway production of Spring Awakening?"

"Yep, that's the one. Why, do you know him?"

"Ummm" Chris stuttered. He could feel his temperature rising. Soon his cheeks would flush and his pulse would race uncontrollably. There was no hiding it from her. She would figure it out.  
"Well I don't know him personally, but I went to see him in that play a couple of years back for my birthday."

"And?"

"What do you mean "And?"

"Come on Chris, I know you're hiding something, so spill it."

_Here it goes _He inhaled deeply and the words came rushing out "I kinda have a super massive crush on him. I think I love him." _There, he'd said it. No turning back now._

Amber stood there for a moment, not quite sure of what to say, or how to react. Then, all of a sudden she burst into fits of giggles.

Chris was shocked by her reaction, and he too stood there motionless, waiting for the giggles to subside. When they did he had finally found his voice. "What's soo funny? he said, glaring at her. Does my awkwardness amuse you?"

"No, Amber gasped. Attempting to catch her breath. "It's just the way you delivered the news, like it was some kind of embarrassing secret. "

Chris was confused. He was pretty sure he hadn't mentioned this information before.

"Come on Chris. I'm your friend. I've been to your apartment. Don't think I havn't noticed the way you stare at that giant Spring Awakening poster in your bedroom. I just know you weren't staring at Lea." She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms protectively around him.

"Oh" was all he could manage.

At that moment, as if on cue, Lea dashes in. Her excitement and enthusiasm barely contained.  
"Jonathan is coming, he's coming here. **Today.**"

Chris and Amber both exchange looks. They smile and join in with Lea's excitement.

Lea is totally oblivious to the moment the two had shared, minutes before her entrance.

"You two will adore him," she says, pointing toward Chris and Amber. "He is just the sweetest guy."

A cell starts ringing _Ray of Light _ by Madonna. Lea immediately reaches into her purse, grabs her iPhone and leaves, just as quickly as she entered.

"You two will adore him" Amber says, in her very best Lea voice, then erupts into laughter yet again. This time Chris joins in too.

The day progresses routinely, what with rehearsals and recordings and all that jazz. It was just after 4pm when Lea walks onto the soundstage, leading a very shy looking Jonathan by the hand.

"Look who I found" she smiles.

He steps forward, and reluctantly releases her hand "Hey", he smiles and waves.

"I've heard soo much about you guys. Lea never stops talking about you Gleeks." He laughs nervously. "It's why I'm kinda nervous, I guess. I'm meeting Lea's family for the first time.

After introductions are made and the ice has been broken, things continue as normal….that is, until they break for some much needed rest. Amber, being her not-so-subtle self, leads the rest of the cast off in the hunt for pizza. Everyone, that is but Chris and Jonathan.

Chris was nervous and blushing like mad. He had spent the whole day dreaming about this moment. What he would say: _A witty pick up line perhaps? Or maybe play it cool: just hey, how ya doin?_ But now the time has come for him to actually say something, and he is at a loss for words. He realises that he is looking rather ridiculous right now, a deer caught in headlights. That's just Jonathan's effect on him. All mental faculties run away and hide.

"Ummm…hi again" Jonathan says.

"H-h-hi" Chris replies and then laughs. "Gosh, you must think I've lost it. I'm not usually like this."

"Its ok, you look pretty sane to me… Speaking of looks…I must say, you are looking incredibly good today."

He stood there stunned, unsure of how to respond. _Did JGroff just hit on me?  
_

As if to confirm his thought, Groff took a step towards him.  
_I could actually reach out and touch him right now, he's that close._  
But Instead on acting out his impulse, Chris just stood there, frozen. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to show he felt the same way. His irrational fear of rejection weighed heavy on his mind. That little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was all a dream. That this beautiful, god-like person was not in-fact making a move on him, he wasn't real.

All of a sudden, a jolt of electricity snapped Chris back to reality. He blinked twice and glanced down at his arm, where moments before, Jonathan's hand rested. He could still feel a slight tingling sensation over the area of contact.  
That touch, be it only brief, had woken Chris from his trance, jump-starting his brain and speech capabilities.

"Hey" he said smiling "Thanks. You're looking rather good yourself." He laughed nervously, unsure of how to progress with the conversation. Chris needn't have worried however, as Jonathan, more experienced than himself, knew what to do.

Jonathan took one more step towards him, completely closing the gap separating them. Taking Chris' face in both hands, he kissed him. Chris' eyes widened in surprise, but then gently fluttered closed, as he relaxed and enjoyed the new taste and sensations flooding his body.

The kiss started off gently, but quickly deepened. His hands slowly moving from Chris' face, and somehow finding themselves tangled in his hair. In response to this, Chris pushed himself closer, molding his body to Jons. His hands drifted from their cautious positioning on top of Jonathan's shoulders. They travelled down, exploring the rock-hard contours of his chest. Chris could feel himself getting hard, a hot and uncomfortable pressure building down below, looking for a release. Jon too was aroused, but it didn't seem to bother him nearly as much as it did Chris. So he too decided to ignore it. Gripping on to Jons waist for dear life, he plunged his tongue deeper and more forcefully into his mouth, battling the urge to explode then and there. It suddenly became all too much for him. It couldn't happen on set. He just didn't imagine his first time to take place so publicly. He reluctantly pulled himself away, disengaging Jon's hands from his hair and his own from his waist.

Jonathan stood there panting, looking extremely confused and somewhat hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jon said, smoothing his shirt down and tucking it back into his jeans.

"No-no, nothing at all" Chris said, looking incredibly embarrassed and a little bit vulnerable. "Its not you, I promise. I just don't feel comfortable doing this on set."

A grin spread across Jon's face "Why not go back to your place and we can pick up where we left off ?"

He held out his hand to Chris, ready to lead him off set.

"Wh-what now?" Chris said nervously

"But what if the others come back looking for us?"

Jon reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell, typed out a quick message, then replaced it again.

"Don't worry I got it covered" he said and winked.


End file.
